Nanoha StrikerS (Booster)
Contains cards from the Nanoha Series. Each pack contains 8 cards. Each box contains 20 packs, a play-mat and a rule-sheet. Card List 'Yellow Cards' *NS/W04-001 Caro Ru Lushe (キャロ・ル・ルシエ) *NS/W04-002 True Sonic Form Fate (“真ソニックフォーム”フェイト) *NS/W04-003 Spear Varlet Erio (槍騎士見習いエリオ) *NS/W04-004 Dragon Summoner Caro (竜召喚士キャロ) *NS/W04-005 Caro & Friedrich (キャロ＆フリードリヒ) *NS/W04-006 Nanoha & Fate (なのは＆フェイト) *NS/W04-007 Familiar Arf (使い魔アルフ) *NS/W04-008 Erio Mondial (エリオ・モンディアル) *NS/W04-009 Golden Flash Fate (金の閃光フェイト) *NS/W04-010 Commander of Raging Fire Signum (烈火の将シグナム) *NS/W04-011 Caro & Voltare (キャロ＆ヴォルテール) *NS/W04-012 Mother of Two Children Amy (二児の母エイミィ) *NS/W04-013 Fate & Arf (フェイト＆アルフ) *NS/W04-014 Vice Commander Signum (副隊長シグナム) *NS/W04-015 Administration Captain Lindy (総務統括官リンディ) *NS/W04-016 Claudia Captain Chrono (クラウディア艦長クロノ) *NS/W04-017 Signum & Rein (シグナム＆リイン) *NS/W04-018 Erio & Caro (エリオ＆キャロ) *NS/W04-019 Morning Training (早朝訓練) *NS/W04-020 Inheritance of F (Ｆの遺産) *NS/W04-021 For a Moment Much More than One Task (ちょっと一工夫してまして) *NS/W04-022 Failed Landing (着地失敗) *NS/W04-023 When Mystery Clears Up (迷いが晴れた時) *NS/W04-024 Summoning of Dragon Rider (龍騎招来) *NS/W04-025 Firey Dragon ･ Brandish!! (火龍･一閃！！) 'Green Cards' *NS/W04-026 Center Guard Teana (センターガード ティアナ) *NS/W04-027 Front Attacker Subaru (フロントアタッカー スバル) *NS/W04-028 Subaru Nakajima (スバル・ナカジマ) *NS/W04-029 Lutecia Alpine (ルーテシア・アルピーノ) *NS/W04-030 Scaglietti's Secretary Uno (スカリエッティの秘書ウーノ) *NS/W04-031 Ginga Nakajima (ギンガ・ナカジマ) *NS/W04-032 Genya Nakajima (ゲンヤ・ナカジマ) *NS/W04-033 Rumble Detonator Clique (刃舞う爆撃手チンク) *NS/W04-034 Infinity Library Chief Librarian Yuno (無限書庫司書長ユーノ) *NS/W04-035 Nanoha & Subaru (なのは＆スバル) *NS/W04-036 Subaru & Teana (スバル＆ティアナ) *NS/W04-037 Mechanic Master Mariel (メカニックマイスター マリエル) *NS/W04-038 Teana Lanster (ティアナ・ランスター) *NS/W04-039 Artillery Cannonist Dieci (狙撃する砲撃手ディエチ) *NS/W04-040 Otto & Deed (オットー＆ディード) *NS/W04-041 Calibers Subaru & Ginga (キャリバーズ スバル＆ギンガ) *NS/W04-042 Lutecia & Hakutenou (ルーテシア&白天王) *NS/W04-043 Nove & Wendi (ノーヴェ＆ウェンディ) *NS/W04-044 I Hate Being Alone! (ひとりぼっちはいやだ！) *NS/W04-045 Do as you please? (勝手にすれば？) *NS/W04-046 Wing Road (ウィングロード) *NS/W04-047 According to Practice (『練習通りです』) *NS/W04-048 Last Simulated Battle (最後の模擬戦) *NS/W04-049 Divine Buster (ディバインバスター (StrikerS)) *NS/W04-050 Help has come! (助けに来ました！) Red Cards *NS/W04-051 Vivio (ヴィヴィオ) *NS/W04-052 "Ace of Ace" Nanoha (“エース・オブ・エース”なのは) *NS/W04-053 Vivio Takamachi (高町 ヴィヴィオ) *NS/W04-054 Illusionist Quattro (幻惑の使い手クアットロ) *NS/W04-055 Dimensional Criminal Scaglietti (次元犯罪者スカリエッティ) *NS/W04-056 Knight of Iron Fist Vita (鉄槌の騎士ヴィータ) *NS/W04-057 Battle Instructor Vita (戦闘教官ヴィータ) *NS/W04-058 Sword Spirit of Fire Agito (烈火の剣精アギト) *NS/W04-059 Knight of Wander Zest (放浪の騎士ゼスト) *NS/W04-060 Nanoha Takamachi (高町なのは) *NS/W04-061 Holy Lord Vivio (聖王ヴィヴィオ) *NS/W04-062 Undercover Agent Due (姿偽る諜報者ドゥーエ) *NS/W04-063 Infiltration Recon Sein (潜行する密偵セイン) *NS/W04-064 Battle Strategist Instructor Nanoha (戦技教導官なのは) *NS/W04-065 Tre & Sette (トーレ＆セッテ) *NS/W04-066 Nanoha & Vivio (なのは＆ヴィヴィオ) *NS/W04-067 Nanoha & Vita (なのは＆ヴィータ) *NS/W04-068 Zest Grangaitz (ゼスト・グランガイツ) *NS/W04-069 WAS (WAS) *NS/W04-070 Silver Curtain (シルバーカーテン) *NS/W04-071 Unison (ユニゾンイン) *NS/W04-072 Mama, and Child (ママ、いい子) *NS/W04-073 Starlight Breaker (スターライトブレイカー (StrikerS)) *NS/W04-074 Piercing! (ぶち抜けー！) *NS/W04-075 Mama's Promise (ママと約束ね) Blue Cards *NS/W04-076 "Wind of Blessing" Reinforce II (“祝福の風”リインフォースⅡ) *NS/W04-077 Hayate & Rein (はやて＆リイン) *NS/W04-078 Healer of Wind Shamal (風の癒し手シャマル) *NS/W04-079 Carim Garcia (カリム・グラシア) *NS/W04-080 Guardian Knight Shamal & Guardian Beast Zafira (守護騎士シャマル＆守護獣ザフィーラ) *NS/W04-081 "Lord of Last Darkness" Hayate (“最後の夜天の主”はやて) *NS/W04-082 Mechanic Designer Shario (メカニックデザイナーシャリオ) *NS/W04-083 Communication Staff Alto & Lucino (通信士アルト＆ルキノ) *NS/W04-084 Reinforce II (リインフォースⅡ) *NS/W04-085 Fierce Guardian Beast Zafira (猛き守護獣ザフィーラ) *NS/W04-086 Verossa & Schach (ヴェロッサ＆シャッハ) *NS/W04-087 Laguna Granscenic (ラグナ・グランセニック) *NS/W04-088 Hayate Yagami (八神はやて) *NS/W04-089 Griffith Lowran (グリフィス・ロウラン) *NS/W04-090 Sniper Vice (狙撃手ヴァイス) *NS/W04-091 Inspector Verossa (査察官ヴェロッサ) *NS/W04-092 Schach Nouera (シャッハ・ヌエラ) *NS/W04-093 Nun Schach (修道女シャッハ) *NS/W04-094 Does It Cooperate? (協力してくれへんかな？) *NS/W04-095 Oath of Alto (アルトの誓い) *NS/W04-096 One to be Defended (守るべきもの) *NS/W04-097 Book of Prophet (預言者の著書) *NS/W04-098 Hraesvelgr (フレースヴェルグ) *NS/W04-099 Those that do not break (砕けないものなんて) *NS/W04-100 Limit Release (限定解除) PR Cards *NS/W04-103 The Family of Yagami (八神家の一員) *NS/W04-104 Sky Dancers Nanoha & Fate (空を舞うなのは＆フェイト) *NS/W04-105 Air Force Captain First Class Takamachi (高町一等空尉) *NS/W04-106 Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown (フェイト・T・ハラオウン執務官) *NS/W04-107 Sixth Mobile Division Captain Yagami (八神起動六課部隊長) *NS/W04-108 Aerial Magic Battle Instructor Takamachi Nanoha Age 25 (空戦魔導師 高町なのは25歳) *NS/W04-109 Air Force Captain First Class Takamachi(Holo ver.) (高町一等空尉（ホロver.）) *NS/W04-110 Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown(Holo ver.) (フェイト・T・ハラオウン執務官（ホロver.）) *NS/W04-111 Sixth Mobile Division Captain Yagami(Holo ver.) (八神機動六課部隊長（ホロver.）) Category:Booster Packs